Ride
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will takes Sonny for a ride, and definitely not the kind where horses are involved. Rated M for a very specific reason. Mostly due to the sexin'. Wilson. Duh.


_***peeks around corner***_

 _ ***waves white flag***_

 _ ***runs screaming in other direction***_

 _ **Holy sheet you guys. You know that one thing, where life begins moving at a ridiculously fast pace and you're left scrambling to try and figure out which direction is up? Yeah, me neither.**_

 _ **Good, glad we're on the same page.**_

 _ **Now, I would like to inform you that I honestly have not watched DOOL since the WilSon wedding. Yeah. I know. Allie has kept me in the loop, but I prefer to live in a nice little bubble where everything is sunshine and roses and our boys are doing the dirty daily. (With each other, mind you.)**_

 _ **And because this is fanfic and I can do whatever I damn well please, I'm going to do just that.**_

 _ **Listen up – if you've never heard the song Ride by SloMo. Go. Run. Now. Fast.**_

 _ **This is the song that inspired this particular OS. I mean, hot effin damn you guys. It's my jam.**_

 _ **Without further ado… enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNING: There will be some dirty boys doing even dirtier things. Also, there is a toy (and not the kind you find at Toys 'R Us if ya catch my drift *wink, wink*.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Sorry bout cha.**_

 _ **xx**_

"Will?"

The name echoed in the large house and Sonny frowned slightly, he rarely beat his husband home. Shedding his jacket and bag, the brunette checked all the rooms on the ground level before beginning his ascent up the staircase.

He tried again, "Will? Babe? You home?"

No answer. Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing the button to confirm he hadn't missed any calls or texts.

Nothing.

Huffing out a breath, Sonny peeked in Arianna's room, also finding it empty.

Which wasn't a surprise, their little girl was at summer camp for the week. Her daddies were missing her, but also loving the alone time.

His phone still in hand, Sonny pressed Will's contact and waited for it to start ringing. Which it did, because he could hear the faint sound, coming from their bedroom.

Turning the knob, Sonny pushed the door open and stopped cold his tracks. A chill raced down his spine and his limbs felt frozen.

"Wh…Will…what?"

The blonde's head snapped up and his dilated pupils focused on the sight of his husband.

"Uhh. Oh shit."

Sonny's nostrils flared as he took in the sight before him. Will was spread eagle on the bed and by the looks of his flushed skin, he had been in that position for quite a while.

"You want to explain to me what the hell you're doing?"

Will's cheeks darkened and he attempted a small smile, "Experimenting?"

It was spoken as a question and Sonny shook his head with a tiny smile, "Yes, I can see that. However, what I don't understand is why there is a hot pink dildo currently shoved deep inside of you."

Will shuddered, the simple words spoken in Sonny's deep voice sent a thrill through his body.

"Yeah, I uh. Was going to, uh. Well, you see… I wanted to. Oh fuck. I don't know."

Sonny snorted, "Honey, it didn't just hop in there on its own, did it?"

Will shook his head slowly from side to side, "No."

Grinning at the answer to his rhetorical question, Sonny took a seat on the bed and motioned for Will to scoot closer.

The blonde was hesitant, still unsure how Sonny was going to process what was currently happening.

Instead of trepidation, Sonny reached for Will and pulled him up, slamming his lips against Will's.

A surprised squeak fell from Will's mouth, which was quickly swallowed by Sonny.

"So f'ckin hot baby. Seeing that toy inside you."

Will whined, pawing at Sonny's chest, "Too many clothes. Off now."

Separating just long enough to strip down to nothing, Sonny pressed Will back against the bed. Laying his body along the length of the blonde's. Their legs intertwined, cocks bumping against one another's.

Will gasped and rutted against the Greek, "Fuck yeah Son. C'mon baby."

Sonny laughed softly, "Something you need?"

Will grunted, thrusting his pelvis against his husband's, "Nghhh."

The desire in Will's voice sent shivers through Sonny's body and his cock reacted instantly, hardening to a painful degree.

Reaching for the lube in the bedside table, Sonny grabbed the bottle and gently pushed against Will's chest.

The blonde pulled away, a frown of confusion on his otherwise perfect face.

Sonny couldn't resist the temptation and leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to those damn lips.

Will's hands carded through the dark hair, tugging and teasing the strands until they ran in a million different directions.

Sonny handed Will the bottle and shifted until he was on all fours, ass presented perfectly to Will.

"Goddamn baby, that ass was made to be fucked."

Sonny turned his head and arched a brow, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Will's eyes suddenly dropped, his gaze locked on the sheets.

"Babe?" Sonny coached Will gently, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Will continued to stare at the material, firmly refusing to meet Sonny's stare.

Shifting his position, Sonny kneeled in front of Will and gently raised his chin, "Talk to me sweetheart."

Will's eyes were blown wide with desire and a slight trace of fear.

"So remember when we first got married?"

Sonny frowned, a peculiar time to traverse memory lane, but he went with it, "Of course, but maybe a little more specific? Hmm? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Will spoke softly, "I changed my mind."

Still unsure as to what exactly they were talking about, Sonny prodded the blonde gently, "About?"

"This. Us. You. Me."

Fear began to wrap itself around Sonny's heart and he took in a shaky breath, "You've changed your mind about us?"

Will's head shook frantically, "Oh God NO. I just uh, meant about this. The whole sex thing."

Sonny still didn't understand, "Baby, can you just give it to me straight please."

"I want you to fuck me." Will blurted out and then immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

Sonny's brain shut down.

From day one of their relationship, Will had made it very clear that he was a top. And Sonny was okay with that. He had been positive once Will relaxed and figured out what he liked and didn't, things would swing both ways.

They hadn't.

And that was okay with both of them. Until today, apparently.

Coming back to the present, Sonny's hands cradled Will's face, "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this for me."

Will smiled and shook his head, "I'm doing it for both of us. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to feel what I feel every time I'm inside of you."

Sonny damn near passed out, Will was serious.

"Fuck, I love you."

Will sighed, his shoulders relaxing, "I was afraid I'd scare you off."

"Because you were being honest with me? Will, I'll never fault you for being up front."

Blue eyes danced, "I know, I'm an idiot."

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. But you're _my_ idiot."

Will rolled his eyes with a smile before turning around and leaning forward, effectively pushing his ass in Sonny's direction.

That ridiculously colored toy was still deep inside of Will and Sonny couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the man.

Grasping the base, he gently pressed it deeper into Will, drawing an obscene from between the blonde's lips.

"Ah FUCK Son."

 _Oh yeah this was gonna be good._

Sonny repeated the motion a few times, each time deeper than the last. Will was a whimpering mess, fisting the bedsheets tightly between his fingers.

Finally, Sonny withdrew the toy and an unsatisfied grunt fell from Will's mouth.

The tone changed however, when two of Sonny's fingers replaced the plastic.

"Oh."

Sonny stopped, unsure if that was a good _oh_ or a bad _oh_. Will pushed back against Sonny, attempting to draw him in deeper.

Curling his fingers, Sonny searched for the spot that would make Will see stars.

"FUCK!"

 _Ah, there it is._

Will's head snapped around to look at Sonny, "What. The. Hell."

Sonny chuckled, "That's your prostate."

Will glared, "I know what it is. But if it makes you feel like that, what the hell have I been waiting for?"

Sonny laughed, "You think I'm screaming your name all the time cause you're that good?"

The quick retort died on his lips when Sonny brushed over that spot once again and Will just about blew his damn load right then and there.

Panting, Will's sentence was broken, "Please… fuck… me… now."

Sonny, unable to refuse such a request, removed his fingers and reached for the discarded bottle.

He prepped Will quickly and wrapped his hand around his own cock, coating it with the slick material. He rose, falling into position behind Will.

"Wait!"

Sonny bit back a sigh, he knew it'd been too good to be true.

"It's okay baby, I know it's a big step." The last thing Sonny wanted was for Will to feel bad.

However, when he caught the blonde's gaze, Sonny's breath left in a soft whoosh.

There was pure fire in Will's eyes.

"I want to ride you."

Sonny collapsed on the bed with a moan and gripped the base of his erection tightly, trying his damnedest to keep from coming off of those words alone.

"Goddamn Will."

Straddling Sonny's waist, Will moved into position, a knee on either side of sharp hipbones.

"You ready?"

Will's hands rested on Sonny's chest and he nodded, looking down at his husband with nothing short of adoration.

Sonny guided his cock to Will's opening and waited, letting Will control the pace.

Panting, Will slowly sank down onto Sonny, his eyes wide with pain and arousal.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Fuck." Will shouted, new sensations bombarding him from every direction.

Sonny gritted his teeth and counted backwards from 300 in Greek. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands gripped Will's waist tightly, no doubt pressing bruises into the delicate skin.

Will's hands curled on Sonny's chest and his nails dug into the tanned flesh. He gasped, desperate for air.

"Breathe. Will, baby, breathe."

Sonny's reassuring words shocked Will back to the moment. His lungs expanded, drawing in the oxygen he craved.

Eyes wide, he looked down at Sonny, "I can feel every part of you."

Sonny groaned and thrusted up quickly, unable to control himself any longer.

Will grunted, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Again."

Sonny followed Will's command, this time driving deeper.

Will groaned and dug his nails harder into Sonny's chest, "Fuck me good baby."

Tightening his grasp on Will's hips, Sonny drilled in and out of Will in a rapid rhythm, giving the blonde everything he asked for.

"Ahh, god. Right there Sonny. Please! I need…" Will babbled incoherently.

Sonny slowed his thrusts and instead, grasped Will's dripping cock with one hand.

"Ride me pretty boy. C'mon, I know you can." Sonny twisted his wrist and spurred Will into action.

The blonde's eyes darkened and he slowly rose until just the tip of Sonny's cock was inside. He raised an eyebrow at Sonny and suddenly dropped his full weight, seating Sonny deep inside.

Several explicit words were ripped from Sonny's lips and he choked back a strangled scream.

Will's breathing was ragged, between the stimulation of Sonny inside of him and the dangerous hand that was wrapped around his cock, he was drawing close to the edge.

"Son, baby? You there?"

The brunette nodded and Will reached for Sonny's empty hand, lacing their fingers together.

Raising his body one last time, Will locked eyes with Sonny as he lowered, slowly, inch by inch.

Sonny whimpered and thrust up, drawing a broken cry from Will's lips as he erupted across the tanned chest of his husband.

The room was white-hot, pleasure curled around every inch of both men and identical cries of lust fell from reddened lips.

Sonny released inside of Will and the blonde shuddered as he felt every pulse and twitch.

Collapsing against a messy chest, Will's breathing was uneven as he sucked in gulps of air.

Slipping out of his husband, Sonny's heart tore at the wince he saw flash across Will's face.

"You okay?"

Will nodded, still dazed, "Mhhmm."

Sonny grasped Will's chin, "Look at me."

Unfocused blue eyes found brown and Sonny's worry deepened, "William. _Look_ at me."

At the mention of his full name, Will's eyes snapped into focus, "I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I just had the everloving fuck fucked out of me, give me a sec here."

Sonny chuckled and pressed a kiss to Will's lips, "Sorry. You had me worried."

Will's blush was immediate, "I know. I had no idea…"

Rushing to continue, Will explained, "That it would be like that. You completely owned me. It was everything I didn't know I needed."

Sonny swooned so damn hard, he was surprised he didn't fall out of bed.

Unable to stop the cocky grin, Sonny bent down to nibble on Will's bottom lip, "You just say the word and I'll be happy to give a repeat performance."

Will smiled, "I have a feeling I might take you up on that."

"Anytime Horton."

Will rolled them over so he was lying beneath the brunette, "Is now too soon?"

The cheeky grin that was stretched across his face was the only indication that he was teasing. However, Sonny couldn't resist a little tease of his own.

He reached between them and grasped Will's soft cock, tugging hard on the still sensitive flesh.

A surprised cry fell from Will's lips and he arched obscenely against Sonny, "Oh FUCK that hurts so good."

Chuckling darkly, Sonny's lips brushed against Will's ear, "You have no idea what you've just unleashed."

Will gasped, still twitching from the shot of pain that just rocked his body, "Please. Show me."

Sonny bit down on Will's bottom lip, sucking the skin until it fell from between his lips with a pop, "Maybe next time sugar."

Will groaned and Sonny once more, trailed a finger across the hypersensitive nerve endings.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. So fucking good."

Sonny grinned and rose to his knees, holding a hand out to the blonde, "C'mon baby, we need a shower."

Will pouted, "What I need, is for you to stop being such a goddamn tease."

Sonny arched a dark brow and went in for the kill, latching his teeth deep into the pulse point at the base of Will's neck.

The blonde shrieked, his nails raking down the tanned back of his husband.

Relentless, Sonny slowly released the skin, soothing his tongue over the angry mark.

Gasping, Will shoved Sonny away, "God fucking dammit Jackson. You know what that does to me."

Eyeing Will's cock that was already responding, Sonny flounced off the bed and towards the bathroom, "Do I?"

Will groaned, he knew exactly what Sonny was doing. Glancing down at his traitorous cock, he climbed out of bed and towards the bathroom where he could already hear the running water.

If Sonny wanted some angry shower sex, he was sure as hell going to get it.

 _ **OMG OMG OMG OMG.**_

 _ **I actually finished something! And it's only been *checks calendar* 259 days since that last happened!**_

 _ **Sweet jebus have I missed this.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed some WilSon sexin'.**_

 _ **I am not going to make any promises about updating anything because we all know I'm a lying sack of ish who can't keep promises when it comes to writing. So for now, I'm just going to say I will do my best to update when I can!**_

 _ **Love you all to pieces!**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **Amy**_

 _ **P.S. Oh yeah, you knew this was coming *sniggers***_

 _ **P.P.S. I would love you for sixty-nine years longer than forever if you'd leave a little lovin. I've been out of the game for a while and my muse needs some attention.**_

 _ **P.P.P.S. She's a needy little thing.**_

 _ **P.P.P.P.S. OKAY I'M DONE. BYE! xo**_


End file.
